


[You Look Like] My Next Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate wants something he knows he shouldn't and it's starting to cause problems. Life gets even more complicated when Alvey tries to help and inadvertently finds out just what that 'something' is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Nate Kulina feels like he’s living in Hell.

Between not being able to fight, Jay turning their house into a derelict rehab facility for their strung out mother, and the whole Tatiana thing, he’s just about to lose his fucking shit. Plus he’s fighting with his dad, which he especially hates.

Nate’s always been a Daddy’s Boy and he even relished in that knowledge when he was younger, but growing up to figure out that such affections were dangerously inappropriate in a subculture ruled by brutish men was hard on Nate in ways he’ll never be able to explain to another person.

He remembers being a young boy, maybe six or seven, and faking sick on days when Alvey wasn’t training so they could both lay in his father’s bed and watch _The Price Is Right_ and _Supermarket Sweep_ together. Those days became some of Nate’s most treasured memories.

But then those days stopped happening.

Alvey stopped letting him stay home.

He would drag Nate out of bed and force him to go to school, saying, “You’re too big for this, Nate.” and “Big boys go to school. Don’t you wanna be a big boy, Nate?” and “You can’t stay a baby forever.”

No.

That’s what he wanted to tell his father.

No, Daddy. I wanna be a baby.

Your baby.

Forever.

Nate knew it was fucked up; knew that he was seriously twisted. He knew it from the first time he woke up to sticky sheets with the word ” _Daddy_ ” on the tip of his tongue. He even knows it now as he stands in the doorway of his father’s office at the gym, jaw clenching as Lisa saunters past him and plops down into Alvey’s lap like she fuckin’ belongs there or some shit.

“ _The nerve of this bitch_ ,” Nate snarls inwardly. “ _I should scratch her goddamn eyes out._ ”

“Hey Nate.” Lisa smiles “How ya doin’?”

“Fine,” Nate fakes a grin, feels his hands form fists when Lisa leans back against Alvey’s chest and snuggles against him. “Well, I’m gonna go now,” Nate says awkwardly after a few beats of silence. “I gotta, uh…. clean my room.”

“Stop by the house tonight, Son” Alvey calls after him once Nate’s turned and begun to walk away. “We’ll have dinner.”

“Sure, Dad,” Nate calls back, throws up a hand in farewell and drags his busted up body home. When he gets there he ignores the shouts coming from behind Jay’s quadruply locked door and pulls his headphones on. He slumps down into the sheets of his bed and turns up the volume on his iPod, determined to drown out the world even if it’s only for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate wants something he knows he shouldn't and it's starting to cause problems. Life gets even more complicated when Alvey tries to help and inadvertently finds out just what that 'something' is.

* * *

There’s a voice inside Nate’s head that he can’t silence. It’s snarky and condescending and maybe just a little bit British and it’s driving him crazy. He’s in the shower and he’s trying to hurry cause he’s gonna be late for dinner with his Dad but his fucking hard-on won’t go away. Nate bangs his head against the shower tile a few times and gives in, reaches down and grasps at his turgid member, wanting to get things over with as soon as possible. Then the Voice starts.

“ _Look at you, Dirty Boy_ ,” the Voice snickers. “ _Tugging at your cock with your grubby little hands… thinking about Daddy_.”

“Ugh.” Nate grunts, tells the voice. “Shut up. Shut up. Just shut the Fuck. Up.” He continues to stroke himself harshly, pressing down onto his circumcision scar with the tip of his thumb and going breathless at the sparks that fire off behind his eyelids. He can honestly say he’s never been mad at his own dick before, but he is right now. “Just fucking come, already,” he hisses to himself, “Jesus Christ!”

“ _That’s right, Dirty Boy_ ,” the Voice sing-songs. _“Tell Jesus all your sins. Tell ‘im how bad you want Daddy to bend you over.”_

“Shut up!” Nate practically screams. He’s trying his best to get off now; one hand stroking his cock and the other cupping his balls where they’re all drawn up against his body. Dear Lord, he is so ready. He needs to come so badly. His mind automatically goes to his Dad.

Alvey.

The only person he’s ever really wanted.

Nate thinks about the corded muscles of his arms and the thickness of his thighs and the dips and valleys of his chiseled abdomen. Then the Voice is back.

_“Do you think he would, Dirty Boy?_ ” the Voice asks. _“Do you think Daddy would let you ride him? Let you bounce on his fat cock until you cream yourself? Would he pump you full of his thick, hot spunk? Or would he pull out and shoot all over your back?_ ”

Nate gets a barely-there flash of a long held fantasy. All heat and sweat and Alvey thrusting into him, telling him what a good boy he is. Telling him how good he is for only letting Daddy touch him like this. Nate lets out a wordless cry, spurts rope after rope of come against the shower wall.

“Oh, God.” He thinks out loud as he tries to catch his breath, legs so weak that he has to lean on the wall for support. “Now I’m really gonna be late.”


End file.
